Teenage Mission
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Pertama kalinya dalam sejarahnya menjadi ninja, Uchiha Itachi mendapat partner yang lebih muda daripada dirinya... Apakah sifat asli dari mereka berdua akan keluar di misi ini? warn: slight OOC...


Hallo Minna!!!!

Heri yang Aneh ini balik lagi dengan cerita humor…

Karena banyak tugas, fict2 yang serius terpaksa ditinggal dlu… (Alah.. Bilang aja lagi g ada ide… XD )

Yowes…

Next Story:

Disclaimer: Chara2 punya Naruto itu milik Kishimoto sensei….

* * *

Teenage Mission

Berbeda…

Sudah ratusan kali Uchiha Itachi menjalankan misi. Dari yang level D sampai dengan level S. Baik yang sekedar mencari informasi, sampai yang mengharuskan dia mengotori tangannya.

Tapi misi yang kali ini rasanya akan **berbeda**…

Semuanya dimulai dari _meeting _ini….

…

…

"Jadi… Misi kali ini adalah untuk mencari informasi mengenai bijuu di Kyoutogakure.... Alasannya karena ini adalah desa yang terkenal dengan bisnisnya, karena itu di sana banyak pendatang dari berbagai negara dan desa yang memiliki urusan bisnis.... Selain itu, di sana juga banyak terdapat penginapan, tempat hiburan, restoran, dan lain-lainnya yang sangat mendukung terjadinya perputaran arus informasi dengan cepat." Ujar Pein, sang ketua, menjelaskan misi kali ini.

"Jadi intinya kau ingin supaya kita mendapat informasi dari berbagai desa sekaligus?" Tanya Sasori, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang ketua.

"Kalau soal bisnis, biar aku yang…" Ucapan Kakuzu dipotong oleh Pein.

"Masalahnya, sebagai desa bisnis, mereka terang-terangan melarang ninja untuk memasuki daerah mereka, selain ninja yang memang khusus didatangkan sebagai penjaga... Dan bertarung melawan ninja-ninja itu sama saja dengan meminta mereka mendatangkan ninja-ninja tingkat tinggi dari berbagai desa ninja."

"Misi penyamaran kalau begitu? Kishishi…" Kali ini Kisame yang bertanya.

"Kurang tepat juga… Karena di tempat itu, kalian harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang… Dan penyamaran itu sangat beresiko untuk ketahuan kalau misi itu mengharuskan kalian untuk berbicara, dan mungkin bersentuhan dengan banyak orang…"

Hening… Sepertinya semua anggota Akatsuki sudah mengetahui arah dari pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin KAMU Kan Kakuzu?!?!? Kau sadar tidak sih betapa menjijikannya badan kamu itu di mata orang biasa?!?!?!" Bentak Pein kepada Kakuzu yang langsung meringkuk di pojokan.

"Dan kamu juga…. Siapapun namamu, Partnernya Kakuzu!!! Tiggi badanmu itu diatas tiga meter, terlalu mencolok!!!"

Dan sesosok raksasa pun langsung mengikuti Kakuzu meringkuk dipojokan. Kali ini bukan karena hinaan fisik dari sang ketua, tetapi karena fakta bahwa sang ketua melupakan namanya. Yah, wajar sih sebagai partner ke-sekian-kalinya Kakuzu, dan sepertinya akan segera berubah pangkatnya dari partner menjadi jantung Kakuzu, tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menghafal namanya.

"Jadi apa aku harus keluar dari Hiruko selama…." Kali ini ucapan dari Sasori yang dipotong.

"Ada kemungkinan kau akan bersentuhan dengan sumber-sumber informasi nantinya. Dan orang yang memiliki badan dari kayu akan mudah untuk diingat. Karena itu, kau juga sebaiknya tidak ikut…"

"…."

"Kalau begitu… Aku dan Zetsu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Syukurlah kau mengerti, Kisame…"

'_deg' _Jantung Itachi langsung berdegup dengan tidak normal….

Sebagai seorang jenius dari klan terkemuka. Uchiha itachi sudah berkali-kali lompat kelas. Lulus dari Akademi Ninja pada umur tujuh tahun, menjadi Chuunin pada umur sepuluh tahun, lalu terus menjadi Jounin dan akhirnya menjadi Kapten Anbu pada umur 13. Selama itu pula dia menjalankan misi dengan orang-orang yang lebih senior daripada dia. Baginya, menjalankan misi tanpa memandang perbedaan umur sebagai tanda profesionalisme itu sudah biasa.

Tapi yang kali ini berbeda.

"Jadi, Deidara, kuharap kau tahan untuk terus menggunakan sarung tanganmu... dan Itachi, kuharap kau bisa menahan diri dari mengaktifkan Sharingan selama misi kalian di Kyoutogakure nanti…"

Uchiha Itachi, 18 tahun, seorang ninja jenius, semenjak di hari dirinya resmi menjadi ninja, selalu dipasangkan dengan ninja-ninja yang sudah lebih senior darinya. Dia pun sudah terbiasa.

Tetapi, dipasangkan dengan partner yang berumur lebih muda daripada umurnya? Ini pertama kali untuknya.

'_hmm.. sepertinya ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang menarik..' _Pikirnya, seulas senyum tipis terpampang di bibirnya.

"A… Apa-apaan kau senyum-senyum begitu?!?!?!" Teriak seorang Ninja berambut kuning panjang yang dikuncir di tempat yang aneh, menutupi mata kirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Deidara-kun… Ucap Itachi, tetap berusaha ramah sembari menengok dan tersenyum ke arah Deidara. "Kita berjuang bersama ya…"

"Hii…. Senyum apa itu? Kau mau memperkosa aku ya?!?!?!" Ujar Deidara sembari mengumpat dibelakang Sasori yang bersembunyi di balik boneka Hiruko. (Jadi intinya sembunyi di belakang Hiruko yang di dalemnya da Sasori… Argghh!!! Ribet!!!!)

'Jlebb!!!!' Sebuah pisau yang tak terlihat, tak berasa, dan tak melukai secara fisik menancap di jantung Itachi.

"_Aku ralat pikiranku barusan!!! Sepertinya ini akan menjadi misi yang menyebalkan…"_

…

…

Malamnya di ruang rahasia petinggi Akatsuki.

"Zetsu.."

"Ada apa Pein?" Jawab manusia setengah-setengah dan setengah tanaman yang barusan dipanggil itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak sulit untukmu mengirim klon-mu melewati penjagaan di Kyoutogakure kan?"

"Iya sih… Kau ingin aku mencari informasi juga?"

"Bukan," Kali ini Konan, kunoichi berambut biru dan memakai hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya yang menjawab. "Hanya saja, kami ingin kau memata-matai 'mereka berdua'… Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Mereka tidak akan senang kalau mengetahui hal ini…" Kata sisi putih Zetsu.

"Tapi kita senang." Jawab bagian hitamnya dengan singkat.

…

…

**tbc

* * *

**

Wakakak…..

Akhirnya jadi juga….

Cuma dikerjain dalam jangka waktu satu jam….

Jadi kalo gaje, maaf deh… XD

Niatnya sih pingin ngebuka Aib Itachin ama Deichan… :p

Tapi kyknya baru bisa mulai chappie depan d.. :d


End file.
